Rexkin
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Shortly after Liza joins the team, she is also intrigued by Theresa's status as the leader. When she asks, the dragoness gives her the same answer she gave Aiden. However, even as the words pass her lips, memories rush back to her. Just how did Theresa become the leader of the Draconic Armies, second to the King himself?


**_Rexkin_**

_Summary: Shortly after Liza joins the team, she is also intrigued by Theresa's status as the leader. When she asks, the dragoness gives her the same answer she gave Aiden. However, even as the words pass her lips, memories rush back to her. Just how did Theresa become the leader of the Draconic Armies, second to the King himself?_

Liza wiped the sweat from her brow and sunk to the ground, resting her back against the nearest tree. Their last combat training session had been relentless. With a sigh, the blonde girl looked up, amazed to see her new mentor twirling her blades as if the last hour's exertion had meant nothing at all to her. Theresa glanced over, noticing the girl's stare, and chuckled, dismissing her blades, Snow and Fire. Raising an eyebrow, Theresa crossed her arms.

"Is something the matter, or are you just trying to catch flies?" she teased.

Liza blushed and quickly closed her mouth, giggling, "Sorry, it's just, you're incredible, Theresa. All those years at school and I never knew…" she glanced over to where Seamus and Aiden were still sparring. The former laughed wildly as he dodged a reckless swing and thwacked the poor boy on the head. Aiden cursed at him and quickly fell back on the defensive.

"Thanks, but it's taken years of dedication and practice to get where I am now…" she clenched her fists and sighed, "And I've still lost so much of the power I used to have,"

"This isn't even your full strength?" Liza gasped, stumbling to her feet. She doubled over, catching her breath, 'You mean, you were even more powerful?"

"Mm…" came Theresa's cryptic reply, still staring at her hands.

"That must be why you're the leader, right?" That question snapped Theresa out of her revere. She giggled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You could say that...to be honest, I can't say for certain why the Dragon King chose me to be his second...there were so many other options," she mused, her voice trailing off.

Nearby, a sword, the legendary Warfang, slid into the ground and it's owner slouched beside it, panting. "You never lighten up, do you?" he shot at the green dragon.

"What good would that do ya, Kiddo? It is my job to prepare you, afterall," Seamus teased, giving Aiden a playful sock in the shoulder and catching a bottle of water offered to him by Theresa. He took a long swig and messily wiped his mouth, "You want the honest answer?" he asked, winking at Liza. The blonde girl nodded eagerly, while Theresa visibly tensed up, "The truth is, Thes was chosen because she was the best, and the King knew it. Best swordsman in the kingdom, a fierce commander on the battlefield, a real prodigy, she was," he accidentally slipped into his fake Irish accent, laughing sheepishly.

Nearby a gruff voice scoffed, drawing their attention. The four looked up as Garrett approached, axe hefted onto his shoulder. With a grunt, he let it fall to the ground, where it promptly vanished.

"You're simplifying a complicated situation, Seamus," he explained. "Theresa was chosen, yes, but there were other candidates. She hadn't even earned command of her own squadron when the King chose her." He explained, shocking the two humans.

"Wait, wait, wait," Aiden stuttered, trying to take in everything Garrett had just told them, "You were just a regular soldier?"

Whatever answer he had expected, the cold shoulder was the furthest from his mind. Theresa's arms were crossed tight across her chest, her fingers digging into them. She stared at the ground with such force, such ferocity that Aiden half expected the ground to split wide open.

"I was chosen by the King, and that is the entire story. It's time for your strength training; this break is over," she hissed, turning on her heel and storming away from the group.

"Hey, Theresa-" Liza called out.

"That's an order!" Theresa shot back, so harshly that flames flickered on the corners of her lips. Without another word, she disappeared from sight.

"What...was that?" Aiden mumbled.

"I'm not sure, actually," Seamus mused, glancing back at Garrett, "You have any idea?"

Garrett frowned, which wasn't unusual. But, this time, there was almost a hint of sadness to his expression. With a grunt, he turned away, "She served under Logarius," he growled, storming away to begin Aiden and Liza's training. Seamus stared after him, his lips slowly parting. Eyes wide, he turned to look back in the direction Theresa had disappeared.

"Oh no...Thes," he murmured.

"Who?" Liza and Aiden asked in unison. To their surprise, Seamus just shook his head.

"It's...look, don't worry about it, alright? Just...just focus on your training...I uh...I'll go find Theresa," he started to leave, only stopping when Aiden called out.

"H-hey! Let me come too, she's my best friend," he pointed out.

Seamus just shook his head, "Our _Rexkin_ gave you an order. Proceed with your training," he shot back, eerily strict. That stunned the two humans. This time, Seamus disappeared before they could ask any more questions

XxXxX

Theresa stood at the edge of a small outcropping, staring at a small, bubbling creek that ran through the forest. She flinched at every sound around her, still digging her fingers into her arms. Were she truly a human, she'd likely have bruises already. Not for the first time, she praised the gods she was born a dragoness. Her ears perked up and flames licked her lips when she heard a twig snap behind her.

Seamus froze under the weight of her emerald stare. Dark circles around her eyes, fire brewed inside her. For a second, just a second, he felt the full brunt of Theresa's own Dragon Stare. It passed as soon as it appeared and a look of shame washed over her face. She covered her mouth, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry, Seamus, that was...that was inappropriate," she murmured, her voice cracking.

The green dragon just shook his head, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm, "May I join you, _Rexkin_?" he asked, his voice low. Theresa nodded slightly and Seamus joined her, taking a seat at the edge of the outcropping. He kicked his leg and glanced up at where she stood. She still wouldn't look at him.

"I wouldn't have said anything, back there, if I had known. I'm sorry, I didn't know about-"

"Not many ever did, I kept it to myself," Theresa quickly interrupted him. "I didn't want that...legacy hanging over my head. It was enough to know the truth, I had to keep it hidden. For the King's sake. For...for my sake," she explained.

"You were really just a private?" Seamus asked, truly intrigued. When at last he met her, Theresa of White Fire was already a household name, famous across the kingdom. The greatest swords mistress to ever live. Rival only to the Dragon King himself, she'd led the armies of the Dragons against countless foes and left spectacular victories in her wake.

Theresa nodded slightly, "I was on the verge of a promotion, my..._rexkin_ was going to make me his own second," she shuddered and a growl bubbled up in her throat.

"...Logarius," Seamus murmured. The air around them grew stiff, hot. Just the name alone was enough to put her in the foulest mood he'd ever known. Seamus swallowed, his pride and his nerves, and forced himself to say the words, "What really happened?"

Theresa remained silent.

"Thes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Listen, just forget it-" Seamus began to apologize. Once again, she cut him off.

This time, she sat down beside him, dangling her legs from the outcropping and staring, a distant look in her eyes, at the creek. She remembered too well what happened. Even now, it came back to haunt her. She could feel the flames, hear the screams, taste the blood...see his face.

"Logarius..._Aba Terridar_," she whispered.

Seamus swallowed, hearing that title. One given to him and him alone. Arch-Dragon Logarius, _Aba Terridar._

The Butcher.

"It's a long story...but I'll tell you...what really happened," Theresa began, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

XxXxX

The clang of steel and grunts of exertion filled the courtyard. Countless dragon soldiers, of every shape and size, threw themselves at one another. They were determined to prove themselves, to better themselves, to be worthy of the great honor that had been bestowed upon each of them. Near the edge of the training grounds, a young woman with stark white hair dodged a particularly brutal swing from her sparring partner. Her eyes narrowed, her weight shifted backward, just barely pulling away from his follow-up attack. A small smile slid across her lips, seeing her moment.

As he pulled back for another strike with his warhammer, she slid forward, almost too fast to see. His hammer came down and his eyes flew open, his jaw trembling. She had a grip on his wrist, and the tip of her blade against his throat. With a small laugh, her green eyes glimmered through the veil of her bangs.

"You should yield," she whispered. The soldier sighed, throwing his hammer down and holding his hands up. The woman grinned, sheathing her sword and resting her foot on the handle of his hammer, lest he try for a sneak attack.

The action around them came to a sudden halt, all sound ceasing save for the sound of clapping. The dragons stood at attention, hands flying behind their backs and chins rising to give him proper respect. Their _rexkin_ sauntered to the young woman, a proud grin on his face. His amber eyes twinkling, he rested a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Nicely done, Esa," He clapped her shoulder again, turning away and missing the beaming grin that spread across her face. The tall dragon looked her partner up and down and sighed, tapping his chin, "Your strikes are strong, but you're still leaving yourself open to retaliation more often than not…" he mused, pacing across the courtyard. With a flip of his wrist, he glanced back over his shoulder, "You've got strength and size to your advantage, but you need to do more than capitalize on your own strengths. You need to see your weaknesses, and play to overcome your opponent's strength," he explained.

The soldier nodded, straightening his posture and glancing at the young Theresa. She was still grinning, though her expression quickly faded when she noticed her partner glaring at her.

"Esa is quick and much smaller, but that's not a weakness. In fact," in an instant, the _rexkin_ was in front of the soldier, fingers at his throat. The soldier's eyes widened and he nervously took a step back. With a little grin, the tall dragon slid his fingers up his jaw, "It makes it quite easy to get inside your defenses. That's twice in five minutes you've died, Tobias. You understand what I'm saying?"

The soldier nodded, swallowing nervously. The tall dragon nodded and grinned, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You've got a lot on your mind, I understand. Let's talk, come, come!" he led the soldier, Tobias, away. Clearing his throat, he glanced over his shoulder, "Esa," the young woman snapped to attention, "Ten minutes, then this break is over. I want you to resume sparring, in-fighters against mid-range. In-fighters, work your way into your opponents defense; mid-range, keep your distance and watch your openings. I expect someone to have Esa yield before I return," he laughed, slipping his arm around Tobias shoulder and leading him away from the courtyard.

Swelling with pride, Theresa nodded, clenching her fists. This was her chance to prove herself. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her sword and returned to working on her form. She would have time to rest when training was over. For now, she still had too many openings, and her footwork left something to be desired.

"You heard our _rexkin_. Ten minutes, then we'll divide up!" she called. Despite the looks she received from some of her senior officers, they knew better than to argue with Arch-Dragon Logarius's orders, and, it was no secret that the Arch-Dragon had taken a liking to the white-haired whelp.

XxXxX

It was much later that evening when the troop finally called it a day and broke for the evening. Her legs hurt, she was covered in cuts and bruises, but Theresa couldn't stop grinning. Despite Logarius's challenge, she'd managed to overcome anyone who offered to face her. She planned to stop by the mess hall for a quick bite to eat before continuing her training, but something caught her off guard.

"Esa, are you free?" a voice called. A rush of excitement ran down her spine and Theresa spun on a dime, standing at attention.

"Yes, _rexkin_!" She called, her chest fluttering when Logarius laughed, motioning for her to be at ease.

"How was the rest of training? I'm sorry I couldn't make it back, I had a lot to attention to," he asked, leading her away from the mess hall. She glanced back, her stomach wanting to growl, but wasn't about to refuse a chance at casual conversation with Arch-Dragon Logarius.

"It went wonderfully, _rexkin_," she explained, "Most of the in-fighters managed to overcome the mid-range specialists, but with a bit of coaching and a few bumps, by the end most fights were ending in a stalemate."

"Well then, did you yield?" Logarius asked a knowing grin on his face. Even catching sight of that grin in the moonlight was enough to bring the butterflies in her stomach to life. Theresa couldn't help grinning wildly.

"Not once, _rexkin_," she beamed with pride. Logarius laughed, resting his heavy hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"That's my Esa, I expected no less!" His expression softened. He patted her shoulder, "I've told you, haven't I? You remind me of myself at your age."

He had told her before, and, like always, it brought a fierce blush to her cheeks. Theresa brushed her hair behind her ear, nodding. Her voice failed her.

"That talent, that latent skill we have, it's what makes us special," he explained, "The others can see it, of course, that's why they look at you the way they do. Trust me, I got the same looks back in the day." Logarius laughed, finally pulling his hand away. Theresa bit her lip and nodded. "Don't be ashamed though. Some of us, we're born for greatness. It's just...infused in our bones. It's something to be proud of. That's why I chose you, and why I'm choosing you again."

Theresa blinked, swallowing nervously.

"What do you…" she cleared her throat and stood up straight, "Choosing me for what, _rexkin_?"

Logarius smiled, turning to face her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he took a deep breath. The look on his face, there was more than pride. It brought another blush to her cheeks.

"Theresa, I want you to be my second."

Her heart froze and her jaw dropped. Second to Arch-Dragon Logarius? Her hands began to shake. She folded her arms behind her back and dug her toe into the ground. A cold-sweat broke out across her body and her stomach felt ready to burst.

"_R-Rexkin_ that is...that's...su-surely there is someone more-" She swallowed; he placed his hand on her shoulder again, then gently tilted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Esa, there is no whelp, no Dragonguard, no Arch-Dragon more deserving to stand at my side than you," he said with a warm smile. Gently, he patted her cheek, "The gods never saw fit to grant me an heir of my own. For the longest time, I couldn't understand why. Now, though, I see the truth. Even should I have my own daughter, she could never live up to you in my eyes. I want you by my side, as my second, _min Esakir_."

A small gasp escaped from her lips. _Esakir_. Daughter. Was that why he always used that nickname? She swallowed and looked away. Suddenly, her stomach felt heavy.

"May I...may I ask you a question, _rexkin_?" she murmured, standing up straight once again. He nodded and pulled away from her, folding his hands behind his back, resuming their trek away along the path outside the training grounds. Theresa quickly caught up to him, falling in step behind him, "Are the rumors true?"

"Which rumors?"

"I'm sure you know, _rexkin_." She bit her lip, "The rumors that you...will become the Dragon King's second, now that Tyranil is gone?"

"Ah, yes." Logarius smiled, "Well, if I may have a moment to be prideful, I would say it is quite likely. The King is no fool, and he would have to be to turn me away,"

Theresa nodded, a childish grin finding its way to her lips. Arch-Dragon Logarius was the greatest warrior in the entire kingdom. His squadron commanded more victories than any in the kingdom's history, and he was, above all else, a hero to the Dragon race. Every whelp knew his name. He was...legendary.

"What then...when that happens? There are so many more senior officers. I don't think they'll appreciate you leaving the squadron to me," she trailed off as Logarius laughed.

He turned to face her, a grin on his face.

"Esa, do you think I intend to leave the squadron to you? No…you will be by my side, as my second, regardless of what title I hold," he explained.

Her throat went dry. Did he mean to say...she would become part of the King's elite guard? She hadn't even been out of basic training ten years now, and already her _rexkin_ was offering her one of the highest positions in the entire kingdom?

"The King will...shouldn't you…" her mind was reeling. She couldn't find the questions to ask.

"When I become the King's second, you will come with me. Should the King refuse, I will refuse him. But, that would require the King to be a fool, and we both know that isn't the case," Logarius explained.

The two had been walking for some time now. When she looked up, Theresa realized they had circled the entire training grounds and were now back at the mess hall. She glanced at Logarius, who gestured for her to go inside.

"Th-thank you, _rexkin._ I...I won't disappoint you. I swear it, I'll make you proud!" she exclaimed and stood upright. Logarius just grinned and clapped her shoulder.

"You already have, _min Esakir_." he whispered. As he started to leave, a thought popped into Theresa's mind.

"_Rexkin_, what happened with Tobias? He never returned to training," she called.

"Tobias's eldest sister was wounded in a recent fight. His family is struggling, and I could tell it was affecting his ability to fight. I've sent him home, to aid them until she recovers," Logarius called, waving and disappearing in the distance.

Theresa blushed and clenched her fists, her grin so wide she felt her face might burst. With an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement, she pumped her fists and hurried into the mess hall. Now she would definitely have to redouble her training.

XxXxX

"Gods...so just like that, you were set to be in the Royal Guard?" Seamus asked in amazement. He'd worked his whole life to even get a chance to serve the King directly.

Theresa shook her head, resting her chin on her knees. She sighed, a sad smile on her lips.

"Yeah, you could say that. Gods, Seamus, even now, I feel so stupid thinking about it...so stupid, and so angry," her voice shifted to a low growl by the time she finished. Seamus nodded, but kept quiet. Taking a deep breath, he rested his hand on her shoulder. After a moment, she rested her cheek on his hand and sighed, "He was everything to me, when I was a whelp," she explained.

"I read stories, listened to people talk about him, wanted so much to be just like him. He was a prodigy as a whelp, and so was I. Before he even joined the military, he could hold his own against soldiers out of basic training. I made that my first goal. In basic training, he broke countless records and constantly defeated his own mentors. I worked so hard, pushed myself passed any limits I ever thought I had. I managed to beat a few of his records. I managed to defeat my own mentor," she explained. Theresa swallowed and lowered her head, staring at the creek.

"I wanted to be like him. I wanted to be a hero…" she whispered.

"Well, you did it, right? I mean, you are a hero. The best we ever had, even better than _Aba Terridar_!" Seamus assured her, slipping his arm around her shoulders. Theresa pursed her lips and shook her head, sliding a bit closer. She sighed.

"The day he chose me...you weren't in the military then, were you? Getting into Logarius's Squad...it was a miraculous event. At the end of basic training, every year, there was a chance he might show himself. When he did, everyone held their breath. He would pace back and forth through the lines, and pick one, two, sometimes even three recruits to join his squad," she explained. Seamus nodded. He'd heard the stories, but his own basic training finished after the discovery of _Aba Terridar_ so that little tradition had faded by then.

"The day I graduated...I finished my sparring match with my mentor, the only person in our training class who could keep up with me, in record time. Then we heard him clapping," in spite of her feelings, Theresa blushed and began to smile, "He never did that...he was always so unimpressed and stoic. But for me...he clapped. He passed by everyone, refused to even look at my mentor. And he...he personally asked if I would join him. Every other time, he simply ordered it, but for me? He asked my permission…" Theresa rubbed her eyes and sighed, shrugging, "Of course I said yes, he was the whole reason I became a warrior! He was everything I wanted to be…"

"Yeah, I can imagine," Seamus chuckled, "I'm sure I felt the same way that day when you, ah…" he blushed and scratched his head, "When you asked me to join you," he finished with a small grin.

Theresa giggled and smiled, giving the hand on her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm glad to hear that…" her smile faded, "He liked me, from the beginning. We were so alike. Neither of us would back down, neither of us agreed with our peers on the necessity of taking breaks. We were so much alike...he pushed me, harder than I could have ever pushed myself."

"When we were sparring, he never took it easy on me. I hit the ground harder, more often than Aiden did when we first started. He never stopped telling me how I could be better, how I could fight harder, how I could fight smarter. Sometimes, I could almost keep up with him, before he would put me back in my place. Those first few years, I pushed myself so hard, he would have to carry me back to my dorm. He had to order me to stand down, or I would have kept fighting, trying to best him."

Seamus laughed, "That sounds like you...gods, Thes, I had no idea you were so close to him. Listen, you don't have to tell me anything else, I understand enough-"

"No, you don't," Theresa replied in a cold voice. The wistful smile was gone, replaced by a glower of absolute fury, "You don't understand anything, not yet…" she swallowed and squeezed his hand again, "I'm sorry, I haven't told anyone this, ever. Can I...now that I am, I want to finish, alright?"

"Of course, _rexkin_. I'll stay and listen," Seamus responded, rubbing her shoulder.

Theresa nodded, "I became obsessed...I was obsessed with him, with trying to be worthy of his praise, with trying to keep up with him, with trying to be just like him. I stopped visiting home. I stopped writing. I think...before the incident, before I discovered the truth, it had been two, maybe three years since I last spoke to my family." Theresa bit her lip and rubbed her eyes angrily, her lips pulling back in a snarl.

"It was...a few days after he told me he wanted me to be his second...that's when it happened,"

XxXxX

Theresa grunted and threw her sword down, wiping the sweat away from her face. It was well after midnight and the air was starting to get cold. The training grounds were empty, save for herself and the broken remains of the training dummies she'd set up. The young dragoness sighed and brushed her pants off, starting the arduous process of cleaning up after her late night training. She hadn't been able to sleep, still too excited about what lay in store in the near future. With a grunt, she put away the last of the dummies and went back for her sword.

As she hefted the blade, she glanced over her shoulder, cocking her head. There was a dark form traveling along the dirt path out of the facility. Normally, she wouldn't have cared, but, seeing the stranger's long trail dragging along the ground piqued her interest. Very few dragons cared to leave their tails out in their humanoid forms, seeing them as a hassle more than anything else.

But, there was one dragon in particular who always had his tail at the ready.

"_Rexkin_?" Theresa murmured, heading after the Arch-Dragon. She shivered again, glancing down at her sweat-streaked workout clothes. Logarius knew of her late night sessions, he wouldn't think it strange, would he? Blushing and shaking her head, she hurried along the path to catch up to him. To her surprise, he was leaving the base entirely. Glancing back over her shoulder, she hurried out the gates. There was no sign of Logarius, or anyone else for that matter.

She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest and looking up at the sky. The clouds were cleared to the east, most likely due to someone flying through them. Could it have been Logarius? If it was, just what was he doing out so late?

"Theresa, it's not your place to question your _rexkin_." She chastised herself, turning to go back to the facility. Maybe it was fate, or just coincidence, but she shivered and glanced back again. Her nose scrunched. She could smell smoke, something was burning. And, if she focused a bit harder, she could make out the smell of blood in the breeze blowing toward her.

Her lips trembled and she instinctively released her wings.

"D-Dragon's blood?" she whispered. In a flash, she took to the sky, toward the direction of the smoke. In seconds, she found herself at a small Dragon outpost on the border of the Human kingdom. Surprisingly, no one called out, or greeted her as she swooped down to the front gate. Still unnerved, she kept her wings out, folding them carefully.

The second she stepped into the outpost, her senses were overwhelmed by the scent of blood in the air. She doubled over, very nearly gagging. In all of her fights, she'd never smelled so much of her own kind's blood. To make matters worse, she could still smell smoke in the distance. Pausing to catch her breath, and to steel her nerves, Theresa stumbled into the outpost, summoning her family's sword. She kept her eyes peeled, her muscles tensed.

She turned, suddenly, hearing footsteps and brought her blade up. Her eyes widened. She threw her sword down and caught the Dragon soldier coming toward her, just as his legs gave out. He stared up at her, his milky eyes wide and unfocused. She started to check him for wounds and her mouth fell open. His throat was split from end to end, blood trickling down his chin like a fountain. No amount of healing magic would be enough to stave of death now. Closing her eyes, she laid him to the ground and laid her hand on his chest. She said a quick prayer and rose to her feet.

More dragons, all of them more horribly wounded than the last. One had been thrown clear through a wall, his ribs collapsed and a gaping wound in his stomach. Another's face had been crushed by some great force, blood seeping from wounds on either side of her head. As she neared the center of the outpost, she called out, hoping to find someone, anyone still living.

But, everywhere she looked, the dragon warriors had been slain in horrifying, terrible ways. Her search came to an abrupt end when she found the outpost's _rexkin_. He'd been beaten and broken, but, worst of all, was the wound in his throat. She could make out the signs of teeth marks. Theresa covered her mouth. She was trembling, her eyes were wide. What could have done this? How could anyone have done this? Fifteen of the Dragon kingdom's warriors, slaughtered so quickly?

"They're still warm...whoever did this has to be nearby…" she murmured, hefting her sword and taking to the sky. Her heart was pounding, her head throbbing. She could feel tears in her eyes, but she quickly forced them down. She had no time for sorrow, only anger could give her the strength, the urgency she needed to avenge her fallen comrades. She spotted a nearby human settlement, a tiny village.

That was where the smoke seemed to be coming from. She could see flames quickly spreading. With a growl, she shot toward the village. She came down so hard she managed to kick up dust around her. Snarling, she readied her blade and carefully stepped into the village. Her anger nearly faded, replaced by terror.

The village was in shambles. Not only was the fire spreading, but bodies were thrown carelessly through the streets. They were even more horribly maimed than the dragons had been. And this time, there was no mistaking their injuries. They had been torn apart by some creature's powerful teeth.

"What in the world…" she murmured. She jumped, nearly bringing her sword down. The old woman, half buried under rubble, screamed and sobbed, covering her head.

"Please, no more! No more, we're sorry! Don't kill me!" she hiccuped, burying her head in the ground. Theresa knelt down beside the woman, helping her out of the wreckage. She was horribly burnt, and her legs were likely broken. Still, she was breathing. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her hand against the woman's back.

"Shh, it'll be okay. Here, _Emalla,_" A soft peach light appeared beneath her hand, carefully soothing and repairing what damage it could. It wouldn't be enough to heal all of her wounds, but Theresa hoped it would be enough to soothe the pain, "What happened here? Were you fighting the Dragons north of here?" she asked, trying to keep the accusatory tone to a minimum.

The old woman trembled, shaking her head.

"Of course not! We've always lived in peace with Raegin and his camp! They...has something happened to Raegin? Are they?" she trailed off, sobbing once more as Theresa slowly shook her head.

"If that's so...what could have…" she slid to her feet, gently laying the old woman on the ground. Picking up her sword once more, she nervously approached the center of the village. A body suddenly flew around the corner, landing in a crumpled heap. Theresa gasped and started toward him. She froze as footsteps approached. Slowly, she looked up.

Her eyes widened and, finally, a few of the tears building up began to fall.

"_R-Rexkin?_" she gasped, her knees threatening to give out. Logarius looked up in surprise, his features hidden in the shadows cast by the flames.

"Esa? You shouldn't be here, it's not safe," he explained. Theresa sighed in relief. That was what Logarius was responding to! He must have received a distress call or...she froze as the wind shifted toward her.

Logarius cocked his head, eyes glinting in the light

"Esa? Have you been hurt? You seem tired, return to the base," he chastised. Theresa swallowed and stood up straight. Slowly, she lifted her sword in front of her, hands shaking. Her lips pulled back into a snarl and her eyes narrowed. She sniffed and shook her head, breathing in quick, ragged breaths.

She could smell Dragon's blood on him.

"You…" she murmured, "You did this...the Dragons at the outpost...that was you…"

Logarius chuckled and shook his head.

"Esa, just go home. You'll understand one day,"

"Understand what?! What is there to understand? You're...you're killing these people you're-" she gasped. She quickly covered her mouth, her sword dropping to her side. She wanted to throw up, "You're eating them…" Her throat tightened when Logarius laughed, bringing his hand up to his lips.

"So you noticed." Logarius sighed, holding his hands up, "You got me. Yes, I was indulging my...baser needs, if you will. Honestly, it's quite a thrill really," she could see his fangs gleaming in the firelight as he laughed, "Harpies, they're so stringy, and that scream? So unpleasant. The elves, they're rich, you feel full before you can eat as much as you'd like. But, humans? The best of both worlds. Not as filling as the elves, but not so shrill. And so much easier to hunt." Logarius licked his lips, chuckling.

"You should try it, Esa. One taste and you'll be hooked,"

"I would never…how can you just…" her sword was shaking in her hand. This had to be some kind of nightmare. She would wake up soon, and Logarius would laugh if she ever told him about this, "The Dragons...they were...you killed them…"

Logarius shrugged, sauntering through the street. He paused at the human he'd thrown before.

"They were careless, letting these humans use them for so long. Humans and Dragons, we aren't equals, we shouldn't act like we are. These humans are too close to our kingdom, they've gotten complacent, cocky. I merely spared that outpost from being blamed for my own cleansing. Their families would surely thank me if they knew." He glanced up at Theresa, a carefree grin on his face, "They don't have to know, though, do they, Esa?"

"You can't...you wouldn't...what about…" Her thoughts were swimming. She still couldn't accept that this was real. Her _rexkin_, the hero Logarius. He couldn't be behind this.

"Shh, don't trouble yourself, Esa. You're so young. You'll understand in time." He explained, placing his finger to his lips, "Do you condemn the lion who eats the gazelle? The hawk who eats the mouse? No, because that is their nature, their place. This, this is ours Esa. We, the oldest, the most powerful of all creatures. We deserve our place at the top. These lesser creatures bicker and squabble amongst one another, but why? In the grand scheme, they're all pointless. Useless. No, this is their destiny, their nature. They are the prey, and we are the hunters,"

"That's not true!" Theresa screamed, her voice cracking, "That's not true at all! It's our responsibility to protect the peace between the other races, not rule over them! That's not right, it's not just! It's...it's terrible…" She trailed off, recalling the bite marks on Raegin. "What about the _rexkin_ at the outpost? You...bit him,"

Logarius laughed, "Ah, well Dragons are so much harder to track down. But, like any other race, the strong prey on the weak. I'll admit, I don't even like how our kind tastes, but it's so rare, I couldn't help myself!" He laughed again, hefting the human out of the fire. Wordlessly, he sank his teeth into his shoulder. Theresa turned away, hands flying to her mouth. Her stomach lurched and it took all of her willpower to not throw up. She heard the body hit the ground and took a step back, spinning around to face him.

The taller dragon wiped the blood away from his lips, still wearing that same familiar smile. How could he look at her as if this meant nothing?

"You should go to bed, Esa. We've got a lot of work ahead of us. Once I'm at the King's side-"

"I'll never let you!" Theresa screamed back, hefting her sword. Her eyes darkened and fire built up inside of her. She locked eyes with Logarius, who simply cocked his head.

"Theresa, _min Esakir_, you don't mean to fight me, do you?" He sighed, shaking his head, "You're acting recklessly, you don't even have your armor, dear Esa." He pointed out, crossing his arms and addressing her like a stubborn child.

She swallowed, tightening her grip on her sword. He was armored, head to toe. She was in a light workout uniform and already exhausted from four hours of training. He was right, she didn't have any business picking a fight with him.

But, she couldn't let him get away with this.

"What happened to Tobias?" she asked, "I haven't heard from him, his family hasn't either!" she spat. She hadn't thought to question it before, but now? Now she had to know the truth.

"I spared his family the shame of seeing him die in battle," Logarius explained. "He put up as much a fight as I expected." With a smile, Logarius brought his fingers to his neck and drew a line across his jaw.

"Is that...what about Sari? Lineas? Petra?" Each name came out more desperate than the last.

Logarius shrugged, drawing more lines across his throat.

"Weaklings, not fit for this world. I did them each a favor." Suddenly, the face of every soldier that had been transferred from Logarius's squadron flashed through Theresa's mind. Every friend, every comrade, even rival that she had known. Every one of them, slain by this Dragon.

"D-did you...did you eat…" she clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

"Gods, no. Pathetic whelps taste worse than any Harpy," Logarius explained, "No...prior to tonight, the last Dragon I tasted was...Tyranil," he licked his lips, chuckling, "He was rich, much too rich for me."

Tyranil, the King's Second.

"You…but he died in b-battle…" Theresa mumbled.

"Oh, yes, it was in a battle. But, not with the demon. No, the demon had little hope of slaying a foe like Tyranil. I, on the other hand, was far more suited to the task. He was weak, with far too much sympathy for these lesser creatures. The King deserves better. He was a fool to choose Tyranil but, now he'll at last have the Second he deserves."

Theresa's jaw began to hurt as she clenched her teeth. Her wings flared out and white flames flickered on her breath. Her knuckles turned white, her fingernails sharpening into claws she she tightened her hold on her sword.

"I trusted you...I-I...you were my hero! How could you do this?!" she screamed.

"It's in my nature, dear Esa. I am a hero. The hero the Dragons need. I'll rid this world of these lesser creatures, then we can finally have peace…" he trailed off at the thought. He chuckled, "You understand, don't you? We're the same, you and I. Born into a world of weaklings, we alone are the strong. We alone have the power to shape fate. You'll understand, in time, _min Esakir_."

"Don't call me that!" She spat, "My name is Theresa...you don't deserve to call me even that! You...I won't let you get away with this!" Anger clouding her vision, the world bathed in a hue of red and heat, she shot forward, taking a swing at the Arch-Dragon. Her blade slid through empty air, just inches away from her mentor's throat. She wasted no time in continuing her assault, gripping the blade with both hands and bringing it down with every ounce of strength she could muster.

Each hit slid through the air, missing their mark. She brought both hands up and brought her blade down, a shock shooting through her arms as it hit the ground. She pulled it free and circled around Logarius. The Arch-Dragon just chuckled.

"Is that how you fight now? I swore I'd trained you better. Come now, Esa, if this is your decision, stand by it." In seconds, he was in front of her, bringing his fist down. She managed to avoid the punch, only for his tail to collide with her middle, throwing her through the air. Theresa quickly flapped her wings and steadied herself. Logarius looked up at her, a grin on his face, his tail swishing back and forth dangerously. "I've always respected you as a warrior, Theresa. Even if you're making a mistake, I will continue to respect you. If you truly wish to face me, so be it." Logarius held out his hand and a surge of lightning came down from above. Effortlessly, he tugged his lance, Skysplitter, from the ground.

He pointed the blade at her and narrowed his eyes, "I will face you with everything I am." His wings erupted from his back and, in seconds, he was in the air beside her. Theresa twisted her body so hard she swore she could feel her muscles tearing, avoiding his lightning fast strike. With a roar, she swung her blade at him, just to have it knocked away. She continued her offensive, though, ducking under a swing from his lance and taking a thrust at him. Logarius flew a bit higher and brought his tail down on her, sending her tumbling back to the ground.

She spun and landed on her hands and knees, throwing herself forward as fast as she could. Logarius dropped down where she'd been seconds ago, the ground splitting under the force of his attack. He wasted no time in advancing, not allowing her the time to get a swing in. Each blow came faster than the last, powerful, wide swings with his lance that easily kept her at a distance. She narrowed her eyes, ducking under what she could and parrying those she couldn't.

This was what he'd trained her for, wasn't it? She was an in-fighter...Logarius was a legendary mid-range fighter. If she could just find a way inside his defenses, she could make some headway against him. With a grunt, she jumped back, avoiding a powerful slam. She thrust her hand out, fingers lighting up with white fire.

"_Flarnea!_" she cried, hurling a stream of fire at him. A simple swing of his spear was enough to tear the blast apart, but that alone was enough distraction for the Dragoness to slip beneath his spear. She lunged for his throat, only for him to flap his wings, suddenly rising into the air. Before she could dodge, he swung around, swatting her aside with his tail.

That was his specialty, she recalled as she stumbled to her feet and fell back into dodging and parrying his rapid fire blows. While he was a mid-range fighter, Logarius had mastered the use of his tail as an offensive tool in his human form. Anyone who managed to get through his defense would have to deal with that even more dangerous weapon. Stronger than any punch or kick, faster than his spear itself, his tail was a perfect defense against someone like her.

She panted, trying to find a moment to catch her breath. Her lungs were starting to hurt, her chest tightening. With every swing, every thrust, he forced a little more air out of her. Her vision started to blur. Taking a chance, she flung herself at him, ducking under his spear. As expected, his tail came flying at her. Theresa narrowed her eyes, twisting her body and rolling over his strike. With a gasp, she swung at him, finally striking his back with a devastating blow. It knocked him several steps forward, leaving a long dent in his blood-streaked armor.

"You finally hit me," Logarius mused. He shifted his arms, grunting. With a sigh, he slammed his spear into the ground. Theresa backed away, gasping for air and wondering just what he had in store for her. In spite of herself, a blush rose to her cheeks as he tore his chestplate off and threw it aside. It crashed into the ground with a heavy thud. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms. Still unsatisfied, he undid the clasps on his gauntlets and threw them aside as well. Like his armor, they crashed to the ground with a deafening slam.

"That's much better," he said with a laugh. "You're quick, I should have realized my armor would slow me down. Well then, shall we pick up where we left off?" He didn't bother waiting for her response, appearing in front of her with a roar, bringing his spear down faster than before. Theresa threw her hands up, only just managing to block his spear inches from her face. She grunted, her knees buckling under his strength. She grabbed the hilt of her blade with both hands, fighting to push back.

"This is foolish, Esa. You don't want to fight me, and I certainly don't want to hurt you. Let's just call it a draw and forget this ever happened," Logarius offered, pushing down harder still. Her knees trembled, but she pushed back. With a growl, flames licking her lips, she began to push back against him. Logarius sighed, "Very well. If you can't see reason, I'll just have to teach you to," His tail shot out at her. Much to his surprise, a slender, but powerful white tail shot out, blocking his strike, holding it back.

"You...aren't...the only..one...who can...do that!" she hissed, flapping her wings to try to get better leverage. A grin spread across his face as he brought all his strength down on her.

"I'm impressed...I should have expected no less from _min Esakir,_" Logarius whispered. Theresa snarled, feeling heat building up in her chest. He was stronger than her, much stronger. If she couldn't get away soon, he would exhaust all her energy on this pointless power struggle. An idea flashed in her mind and, with a scream, she blew a stream of white fire into his face. Logarius's eyes widened and he was forced to back off, but not before some of the flames caught his face. He cried out, holding his cheek.

"You…" he muttered, snarling. "You won't give up…" His snarl vanished, replaced by a grin. Theresa threw herself at him, ducking his swing and taking a swing for his face. He dodged and retaliated with a tail strike. She leaped into the air, spinning around and throwing her own tail at his fail. To her surprise, he caught her and swung her around, slamming her into the ground. He rose into the air and came crashing down, just barely missing her. This time, he recovered quicker, taking a swing that caught her arm, tearing through the flesh and spraying the air with her blood.

Theresa cried out, but had no time to check her injury. He was on her again, his powerful swings now favoring her left side, aiming for her injured arm. With another lunge, he swung his tail at her. She dodged and threw herself forward, under his follow up swing of his spear. She brought her blade up at his chest, only to miss and find herself dangerously close to him.

"Dammit!" She hissed, moments before the air was forced from her lungs, his knee colliding with her middle. Logarius brought his elbow down on her back, then threw her away, laughing and reaching up to touch the burn on his face.

"Come on, Esa! You can do better than this! There's no turning back now!" He called. She stumbled to her feet, parrying a quick attack, followed by another. Once again, she found herself caught in a defensive position. And this time, his blows were coming faster and harder than ever. Her chest tightened, her breath caught in her throat.

An idea flashed in her mind. In all the battles she'd seen, in all the tales she heard, she couldn't recall any mentioning Logarius's fire breath. What if?

"Don't get cocky!" His cry brought her thoughts back to the present. His blade tore through her cheek. Hot blood ran down her cheek; if she was going to test her theory, she needed to be quick! When he came in for another swing, Theresa blew a quick breath of fire at him. Logarius froze mid-attack, twisting awkwardly to avoid her attack. That left him open to a slash across his middle. He swung at her with his tail, nearly taking her legs out. Theresa caught herself and jumped over the next again, flapping her wings and spraying him with more fire breath.

Logarius stumbled back, panting and staring at the burns now covering his arm. He glanced up at her, laughing.

"That's it, show me your strength! Overcome your weakness! But, don't underestimate me..." He took a deep breath. Theresa gasped, falling back and preparing herself for the worst. His chest hitched and his throat bulged. The air suddenly smelled different. Everything seemed to be standing still. Theresa's eyes went wide as Logarius took notice of the humans. Those who had survived the fight were struggling to save their wounded. While the fight had led them away from the village, they were still too close. She realized, suddenly, that she wasn't his target this time.

Logarius spun and roared, a deafening clap erupting from deep within him. Theresa didn't have time to be sure she was correct. She threw herself in front of the humans. She could see the fear in their eyes; she could hear, as if time had slowed down, their screams. She spun, bringing her wing up in front of her like a shield.

It wasn't searing flames that collided with her, like she expected. Theresa couldn't stop herself from screaming when a surge of pain shot through her wing and filled up her entire body. She dug her feet into the ground, her face turning red and eyes bulging as she struggled to hold off the attack. With a surge of strength, she thrust her wing out, throwing the attack into the sky. She watched in awe as the lightning she'd reflected coursed through the air, like a crack in the sky. Slowly, she turned to face Logarius.

Sparks were still crackling around his lips, his eyes were wide. He was panting, but there was a grin on his face.

"My little secret, Esa...I never could breathe fire, like the rest of our kind. But, one day, I discovered something amazing. I was born with something far better…" He took a breath and the air around him went silent. That strange smell filled the air again. Theresa wasted no time, charging at him. She cried, her wing spasming when she tried to fly, and tumbled to her knees. She looked up, just as he roared and another stream of lightning erupted from his throat. Without thinking, she brought that same wing up again, catching the attack. This time, she couldn't find the strength to bat it away. Instead, it blew her to the ground, where she lay twitching and struggling for air.

"Why are you protecting them? Why do they matter to you? They're pathetic, Esa. Look at you," Logarius commented, stalking around her like a predator corning their prey, "Perhaps you could have stood a chance against me...but you've thrown that away for what? These miserable, wretched creatures? I'm disappointed." Logarius sighed, hefting his lance and staring at the sky. "I wanted you by my side, _min Esakir_, but if this is the path you've chosen, I'll respect that. Die for your humans." He brought his lance down with all his might.

Time seemed to slow down for Theresa, watching the gleaming blade come toward her. She sucked in a quick breath and rolled onto her side. Pressing against her injured wing, she clenched her eyes shut and used it to push herself up. Her sword appeared in her hand and, with a scream, she thrust it forward. Her arm was off, just slightly. Instead of piercing through him, it cut through his side, from front to back. Logarius cried out, stumbling away from her, lance falling to the ground. He gaped at the blood seeping through his fingers.

Theresa gasped for air, doubled over, barely able to stand. Her eyes were gleaming and flames still flicked at her lips. With a growl, she raised her sword, pointing it at him.

"Don't...underestimate...me…" she spat. Logarius stared at her, then slowly looked down at his side. The blood was still seeping through his fingers, trickling to the ground. His lips twitched. His eyes widened. Much to Theresa's shock, he began to laugh. He threw his head back, staring at his bloodied hand, and laughed so hard tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Esa...my dear Esa...I knew you were special. I knew you were the one, the one who could finally face me. In all...my glory…" his voice grew lower with each word. His grin remained, but his teeth began to grow sharper. His wings twitched and spasmed, his tail slammed against the ground repeatedly.

"You've chosen them, have you?" He chuckled when she nodded, gripping her blade. His eyes began to glow as his body started changing, "I understand...fine then, pit your ideals against mine. Prove to me they deserve to live!" With a roar, he threw his head back and the sky split open, lightning raining down around him. With every strike, the air around him popped and that strange smell filled the air. Finally, a bolt of lightning collided with Logarius and his humanoid form tore away, vanishing in a brilliant explosion of light and sparks.

Theresa's sword dropped to the ground. She took a staggered step back as the earth beneath her trembled. Slowly, she tilted her head back, her eyes widening as they met a burning pair of amber lights. He took another step and the ground cracked beneath his weight. His mighty tail swung, cleaving a scar through the earth. With a snort, sparks rose from his nostrils. The light and dust settled, and she found herself staring at the true form of Arch-Dragon Logarius.

He was massive, the largest Dragon she'd ever laid eyes on. His smoky gray scales were jagged, sharp, as if just brushing against him could be enough to cut a weaker creature open. His forearms were enormous, longer than his hind legs, with claws each bigger than Theresa in her humanoid form. His snout was curved, with spikes rising up from his nostrils. He was covered in spikes, with a crown of horns on his head, ten of various lengths and shapes. There was no symmetry to his monstrous true form. With a groan, he stretched his wings, now so great they blocked out the moonlight above.

"Show me, Esa, the face of the Dragoness who dares to stand against Arch-Dragon Logarius," he rumbled, his voice deeper, shaking her to the core.

She took another step back, glancing toward the village. She had to keep them safe, but there was no way she could face Logarius in his true form without transforming herself. She trembled, her throat tightening. In all the stories she'd heard, since she was just a whelp, no creature had ever faced the true form of Logarius. Not even the Dragon King himself had seen the Arch-Dragon.

"I won't let you win.." she whispered. "I can't let you win…" Her body was aching, screaming at her to give in. Her knees knocked just standing upright, and her left wing couldn't move now. Swallowing nervously, she wiped away the blood still streaking down her face. She could barely move, but she needed to stop him. If she failed here, would she disappear like the others? Would she just be forgotten, forever lost in some lie that Logarius spun to anyone who asked?

She narrowed her eyes, glancing back at the village. They needed her. And not just the human villagers. The Humans, the Elves, the Harpies, even the Dragons needed her. If she failed now, no one would ever know the truth about Logarius. If she failed now...who else could stop him?

"I won't let you win," She muttered, her voice becoming a growl, "I won't let you win!" She snarled and threw her head back, snarling at him as white hot fire filled her up, "I won't let you win!" She screamed and became encased in snow white light.

Theresa emerged from the light with a roar. Though she'd grown much taller, he was still nearly twice her size. Next to him, it was like watching Beauty stare down the Beast. His jagged, asymmetrical monstrous form, towering over her sleek, graceful form. Her eyes lit up and a grin spread across his lips. WIth a roar, Logarious lunged at her.

This was it, Theresa realized, no more games. With a roar, she shot into the air. She cried out in pain, her wing spasming when she tried to fly. Thankfully, it gave her just enough time to land on his back, digging her claws into him. Just as she feared, his scales cut deeper than any weapon. With a grunt, he swung his tail, knocking her aside and leaving a long trail of bloodied cuts along her side. Theresa shot forward, dodging his next attack. When she turned, she saw him readying his lightning breath. With a roar, she retaliated with her own white fire breath. The two attacks collided, fading in a brief explosion as the larger dragon tore through the smoke at her.

Theresa ducked under his swing and slammed his side with her tail. She cried out again, flapping her wings with all her might to dodge his retaliatory swing. Logarius shot her out of the air with another blast of lightning, then lunged for her. Theresa slipped under him and spun around, spraying him with her fire breath. Logarius snarled, but couldn't fight the grin on his face. The two circled one another, her entire body twitching every so often from the force of his lightning breath, his face and side burnt black by her fire breath.

"You're something special, Esa, I always knew it. Misguided, confused, but special. If it hadn't come to this, we could have been unstoppable. With you at my side, we'd have freed this planet from the lesser creatures. We'd have freed our own race from its weakness." He mused.

"You're wrong. I'm not confused, I'm furious! You're a monster...I will stop you…" she snarled when he laughed.

"You're just like me, the daughter I never had, _min Esakir_," he hissed, slipping in close and lunging for her with his deadly claws. She dodged, but his blow still grazed her belly. Theresa got underneath him and hurled him aside, jumping at him, she bit down on his arm, then sprayed her white fire at him when he tried to fight back.

"I'm nothing like you!" she roared. He threw her back, stumbling to his feet. Like every time before, he just chuckled. The two shot at one another, clashing in a flurry of fangs and claws. Just as Theresa was feeling she could get the upperhand, Logarius avoided her fire breath, only to pin her to the ground with his lightning breath. Again, and again, he blasted her, slamming her back when she tried to get up.

He snorted, lifting himself into the air. She groaned, struggling to sit up. Her limbs weren't obeying her commands. She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Esa, I'm proud of you, _min Esakir_," Logarious said, the distinct tinge of sadness in his voice. With a roar, he prepared another lightning breath. Once again, time seemed to slow down, as Theresa forced her eyes open. With one last burst of strength, she shot to her feet, just as he fired the lightning breath. Screaming in pain as she hurled herself through the air, she lunged at him. Logarious dodged, preparing another lightning breath. He looked up in shock; Theresa was gone. His eyes widened when he felt a small thump on the back of his head.

Blood sprayed across the sky. The great Arch-Dragon's mouth hung open. His wings slowed until he plummeted to the ground below. He tried to get up, to feel another sharp, impossible pain shoot through his skull. His eyes went wider and then lost focus.

Theresa screamed, stabbing again and again, dousing herself in his blood. When her arms gave out, she dropped her family's sword and slid away from Logarius's neck, collapsing on the ground, sobbing finally. The night grew deathly still, the silence broken only by approaching footsteps, and the sound of the Dragoness's weak sobbing.

XxXxX

"You...you were the one who…" Seamus shivered when she nodded. His hold around her shoulders tightened and his other hand slipped into hers, giving it a tight squeeze. Tears rolled down Theresa's cheeks and her voice shook with every breath she took.

"I killed Arch-Dragon Logarius," she whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder, "I killed him...and I couldn't tell anyone."

Seamus nodded. Logarius was a hero, Theresa was his second. If she came forth with her story, it would seem too much like a grab for power.

"What happened next?" Seamus asked softly.

Theresa wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, "I didn't know what to do. The villagers, they wanted to help me, but I didn't want them to see me. I ran...well, I crawled away. I couldn't walk, I was in too much pain. I was so afraid. I had just killed my _rexkin_. I still couldn't believe everything that had happened. I kept hoping I would wake up and it would be a bad dream. I don't know how I ever made it home in that same night...but I didn't stop crawling until I heard her voice."

Seamus cocked his head in confusion, Theresa smiled.

"My best friend...I hadn't spoken to her in over three years, all because of my devotion to Logarius. But, when I showed up on her doorstep, sobbing and covered in blood, she didn't ask any questions. She took care of me, hid me away in her room." Theresa took a long breath and sighed, "For days, I just laid in her bed, crying when I wasn't sleeping. Finally, I managed to tell her everything. She was the only one I ever told...until now." Theresa smiled and wiped her eyes, giving Seamus's hand a squeeze. He smirked and shook his head.

"Man, that's...that's heavy stuff, _rexkin_. You sure I'm worth telling all this to?" he asked. She just nodded, taking another deep breath. "Why not Aiden?"

"I'll tell him...some day. Right now, though...Aiden needs me to be strong. He needs to think I'm invincible. Until he's strong enough to protect himself, to stop relying on me, I can't let him see me like this," she explained, lowering her voice further. Seamus nodded.

"Don't worry, _rexkin_, secret's safe with me," he assured her.

"I know, thank you, Seamus," she replied. Wiping her eyes, she cleared her throat, "That's...that's not the end of the story, though. Eventually...I couldn't hide anymore. When the King announced a special festival to celebrate the announcement of his new Second, my friend convinced me to go. I hadn't done much in the months since my fight with Logarius. She was right, of course. So...I went with her. That was the day...I finally met him."

XxXxX

Theresa crossed her arms over her chest and looked around nervously. She'd lost sight of her, the entire reason she'd come out here. More than likely, this was part of her scheme to get the Dragoness out of her shell and back into society. She shivered and hugged herself, looking around once more. The festival was incredible. The King had really spared no expense in trying to revitalize the Dragons' spirits. When she returned, she'd run into a few of her old squadmates. Logarius's Squadron had been broken up, dispersed amongst the other squads. They had, of course, heavily questioned each of them, in light of the Arch-Dragon's crimes.

Theresa shook her head. She wasn't sure how anyone found out. Was it the village? Perhaps they reported back to the Human King and he had, in turn, told the Dragon King? Whatever the case, she couldn't help but feel a little easier, knowing that her _rexkin_'s crimes wouldn't go hidden forever.

So long as her own involvement stayed hidden. Her stomach still got uneasy thinking about him. If she told anyone, that's all she would ever be. More than anything, she thought with a sigh, she wanted to be out of his shadow.

"And for the next demonstration, I'll show you the proper way to channel lightning into-" Theresa zoned out, ignoring the Mage performing party tricks for the crowd. It was amazing, honestly, to see just how many outsiders had shown up. So far as Theresa could tell, it was meant to be a gesture of goodwill.

"Where are you?" Theresa murmured, looking around for her. She was supposed to be back...time suddenly slowed down around her. She heard the air pop and a strange, familiar, smell filled her nose. Her lips pulled back in a snarl. Theresa turned just in time to see a bolt of lightning careening toward the crowd. Without thinking, she lunged forward, her wings erupting from her back. With a grunt, she held out her left wing, the pain long since healed, and blocked the lightning blast. With a shout, she hurled it into the sky, where it arced through the clouds and exploded in a dazzling display.

"Oh my! That was impressive! Thanks so much, Miss!" the Mage called sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He wilted under Theresa's venomous glare. She quickly turned away, retracting her wings back into her shoulders and hurried way, hugging herself and snarling at the ground.

She hadn't meant to give him the Dragon's Stare. It was an accident. The smell, the sound, it all brought the memories crashing to the surface. With a small cry, she sat down in the nearest free spot she could find and held her head, trying to settle her nerves.

A horn sounded in the distance. Theresa peeked up. How long had she been sitting around? That horn...it was the King's summons. That could only mean one thing. Filled up with a burst of energy, Theresa slid to her feet and hurried toward the palace courtyard. That summons meant that the King was ready to announce his Second.

A hundred different names and faces flashed through her mind. Would it be one of the Arch-Dragons? Most likely...though there was a possibility the King could select one of the Dragonguard. It was highly unlikely, but the Dragonguard was known for their fierce warriors. As she pondered over who it might be, Theresa failed to realize that she was approaching a hushed crowd. She came to a halt, peeking up when, at last, she noticed the silence. The crowd was parted, and at the very end, a figure was approaching her.

Her jaw dropped and she quickly dropped to her knee. His voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Rise, Theresa. I won't have my Second debasing herself while our kingdom entertains visitors," the King spoke. Her eyes snapped open. Without thinking, she tilted her head back, looking up at him. He was holding his hand out to her. There was a loud screaming in her head. Was this real, or just a dream? The King cleared his throat and gestured toward his offered hand. Her fingers trembling, she slid her hand into his. He helped her to her feet, then lifted her hand up. He spoke, but her mind was still reeling, her heart still pounding.

Whatever he said, it drove the crowd wild, a hundred thousand voices crying out in unison.

"Hail, Theresa of White Fire! Second to the Dragon King!"

XxXxX

As the doors behind them closed, Theresa realized that she and the King were finally alone. She looked up, where the King was walking to the end of a long table: they were in the war chamber, where the King and his closest advisors planned. Sometimes for war, mostly for daily grievances. The King took his seat at the head of the table and gestured for her to take the seat to his right: her seat, she realized with wide eyes.

"Your Majesty...this...this must be some mistake." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. When the King rested his chin on his folded hands and raised his eyebrow, she felt like crawling under the table and hiding.

"What do you mean? May I call you Theresa?" the King asked, once again gesturing to his right. The young Dragoness quickly nodded and cleared her throat.

"I...you can't mean to truly make me your Second, can you? I'm no one," she explained. The King smiled, a strange, knowing smile, and shook his head.

"That is hardly true. You were the top of your basic training class, even your mentor couldn't keep up with you. You were the star soldier of the most talented squadron in the entire Kingdom. And…" the King trailed off, "In light of recent developments, I can't see anyone more deserving of taking her seat." Once again, he gestured to the seat beside him.

Theresa swallowed nervously, walking on stiff legs to the end of the room. Her heart blasting in her chest, she slid the chair out. She glanced at the King, to make sure this wasn't some joke. He just smiled and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she sat down, resting her hands in her lap.

"I wanted to take this time to speak with you, to get to know you. If you're going to serve at my side as my Second, I feel it's in our best interest to at least know one another, wouldn't you agree?" the King explained. Theresa nodded, but couldn't get the nagging feeling out of the back of her mind.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper. The King smiled and cleared his throat.

"I was told by the human villagers on the eastern front that I should find a young Dragoness with…hrm, now how did they put it? Hrm...ah, yes. A Dragoness with 'Hair white as the fresh fallen snow', I think it was. A bit flowery, but I found you, did I not?"

Theresa's eyes widened. She looked up at the King. He was smiling, but there was something in his eyes. A knowing glimmer and...understanding.

"How did you know?" she asked softly.

"That scar on your wing; the way you threw yourself in danger to protect those around you. The villagers told me they were saved by a Dragoness who would stop at nothing to protect even the frailest among them. I had heard of his protege, but after what happened, you were no where to be found. Here you are now, so let me ask you. And please, as my Second, I will respect your answer, whatever it may be." The King leaned closer to her. Theresa licked her lips, peering up into his eyes, "Was it you?"

Theresa didn't look away, but her lips wouldn't move. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. The King smiled and nodded, leaning back in his chair. He perked up when she sat up straight, finally relaxing in her chair.

"...Yes. It was," she said, her voice growing stronger.

The King smiled, "Then, will you accept my offer?"

Theresa smiled and nodded, "Yes...Yes, with all that I am, I will serve you loyally, stand by your side and defend the kingdom as your Second."

The King chuckled, "Now that's what I wanted to hear. So, tell me, Theresa of White Fire, how did you get such a name?"

She grinned and began to recount the tale of her first fire breath.

XxXxX

"He knew then...of course he did," Seamus laughed, shaking his head. The King had a way of knowing things he shouldn't. "So, that's it then, right? Why you were chosen?"

Theresa smiled and nodded. She sighed and nodded once more, "Yes...that's the full story."

Seamus nodded, giving her another hug. He rose to his feet, brushing his pants off, and offered her his hand. Theresa just shook her head, still staring at the creek.

"That's alright, head on back. Let the others know they're free to go. Tell Aiden I'll catch up with him later," she explained. Seamus nodded, but didn't move, still holding his hand out

"You sure?" When she nodded, he smiled and snapped his fingers, turning away. He slid his hands into his pockets and whistled, wandering back to the others. He paused, just at the edge of the outcropping where the Dragoness still sat. "_Rexkin_," he called back.

Theresa looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"For what it's worth, I don't think our stories are so different, yours and mine. I'll keep telling my version." Seamus and winked and finally left. Theresa blushed, brushing her hair away from her face. She looked down at her hand, then at the creek. A smile spread across her lips. With a little laugh, Theresa climbed to her feet and dusted her shorts off. With one last laugh, she nodded and began the trek back to the training area.


End file.
